Setting the Bar
by mostclever
Summary: Veronica's car is going to need some repairs. A quick drabble that takes place after the pilot episode. WeeVer abound!
1. Chapter 1

Surprisingly, Veronica made it home without being pulled over for her busted headlights. She dropped her bag on the floor, heading directly to her desk and opening her laptop in one motion. His address and number lit up on her screen in a matter of seconds. The leader of a motorcycle gang was probably not sleeping at 10:30 on a Friday night, she decided, checking the clock. Pushing her feet against the ground, she let the chair in her room spin as the phone rang. There was a click on the other line and she dug her heels into the carpet, waiting for a voice.

"Who's this?"

"Hey, Weevil." Her voice was cheery as she dragged out her vowels playfully, "It's Veronica Mars. Miss me yet?"

The other line was silent for moment, then she heard a laugh.

"Baby. You make a fool of me in front of my boys, now you callin' me up for what? A booty call?" He mocked through the other line.

"Something like that. Does your uncle really own a body shop?" She asked seriously, moving her chair from left to right.

"Oh, so it's a favor you want." She heard a door close on his end and assumed he had moved someplace more private. The thought of having an effect on him made her smirk.

"I think I can help you out. My uncle lets me fix things for free if it's for a friend." He waited a moment then continued, his voice deep as he asked, "What do you think, mama? You wanna be my friend?"

Veronica grinned, pushing her feet off the ground again and allowing the chair to swivel as she laughed into the phone.

"Let's see how much better you can make my car look, first. Then we'll discuss the play-dates. Sound good to you, homeboy?"

"Whatever you want, baby. Want me to check that loose belt while I'm at it?"

The chair rocked precariously and Veronica grabbed the edge of her desk with one hand to steady herself. Her eyes sparkled mischievously, her own voice husky as she whispered back, "Come on, _potro_. We both know I wasn't talking about the car."

She basked in his surprised silence for a moment, knowing she had out-dirtied him this time.

"Goodnight, Weevil."

Before he could compose himself, she hung up and clutched the phone to her chest, voicelessly giggling.

He started their game, but she was setting the bar higher, taunting him.

And she couldn't wait for his next move.


	2. Chapter 2

I was only going to do that one chapter for this, but then I kept writing and it came out as a second drabble. So instead of being complete, I'm going to acquisition and murder canon with an AU WeeVer world. Not a lot of depth to this, just fodder between writing chapters for my other stories. Enjoy and review if you like it, otherwise this won't take much precedence.

* * *

She knew he didn't do it, even if he pushed her away when she came by his house to ask a few questions. So when she broke the case and Mrs. Navarro called her to ask if she'd be there when Eli returned, she'd said of course. Arriving early, she played video games with his nephew, her eyes always on the door.

They waited outside after an hour went past and sure enough a car pulled up and he stepped out, looking humbled and happy. Veronica smiled, leaning against the porch, vision fogged with attraction. He found her eyes while Leticia embraced him and held contact with the fiendish blonde girl until his grandmother regretfully let him go.

Mrs. Navarro bustled back into the house with the promise of making food as they gave each other an identical crooked smile. He took one step closer. The same curtain clouding her eyes was visible on him as well.

"Didn't you hear?" He took another step, nearly towering over her, "They already had the bad guy."

Her smile was taking on a life of its own and she fought to suppress it, looking up at him.

"Maybe. But he wasn't their bad guy to take."

His grin broke through and instead of fighting it, he allowed her to see him unguarded, hoping she'd follow his lead. He took the last possible step he could towards the girl who had fought for him and watched as she straightened up in effort to look more intimidating than she was. Weevil wouldn't let her put that wall up; once built it would never go back down. He ran his hand through the right side of her hair, taking note of the sharp breath she had to take to steady herself. She expected him to try and kiss her, but by the way she tensed he could tell it wasn't time yet.

So he moved his hand away from her hair and hugged her.

Veronica ran her hands up under his open shirt and back down the thin material of his wife-beater before resting them daintily in the middle of his back. Her life in private investigations taught her how easy it was to categorize people, and for the first time she couldn't place someone. The gang leader who punched Logan for breaking her headlights, the boy who took unjust blame out of love for his grandmother. The mechanic who fixed her car in exchange for friendship; maybe more, she hadn't consciously decided. Giving up on labels, Veronica pushed up on her tiptoes, brushing her body against his until her mouth came level with his ear.

"Welcome back, Weevil."

Veronica felt him grin into her neck and her body tensed as he pulled away, kissing her chastely on the forehead. She watched him walk backwards to the door, eyes roaming across her mouth and neck.

"C'mon. My grandma's an excellent cook."


End file.
